


The Doctor & his screwdriver

by crazycatt71



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Object Insertion, Other, Sexual Content, Sonic Screwdriver, Using the sonic screwdriver as a sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a privete use for his sonic screwdriver</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor & his screwdriver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just having some fun.

The Doctor slowly walked around the console of the Tardis,  touching knobs and switches without activating any of them. He had flow the Tardis into the Vortex to take a little break and now he was board, which was never a good thing,because his mind tended to wander to things he really didn't want it to. He fought where his mind kept trying to go for several hours, then sighed and gave in. If he was honest with himself, he'd know all along it was going to happen. He went to the cozy little room with the big bed he preferred and undressed, carefully laying each piece of clothing a side, prolonging the inevitable. He reached into his jacket pocket and took out his sonic screwdriver, staring at the slender device for a minute, then made himself comfortable on the bed.  He lay back on the plush pillows and ran a hand slowly down his chest, rolling a nipple into a hardened nub between two fingers before moving down to caress his belly. He trailed his finger tips down the inside of his thigh, then cupped his balls in his hand, enjoying the weight of them. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly stroked it, feeling it harden and lengthen to it's full size as he thought about what he was going to do.  He set his sonic on it's lowest setting, then pressed it against his balls and hit the button, sending a short burst of sonic energy through them. He moaned and moved the tip of the  screwdriver to the underside of his cock, running it along it's length as he held the button down. His hips bucked as the energy spread up his cock to the rest of his body. He stroked himself several times, then change the energy pattern to wave and the setting to 3. He slid it from the head of his cock down between his balls, and along his perineum, moaning and thrusting his hips as the wave of energy spread along his nerves. He teased the tip of the screwdriver around his ass hole, then after changing the pattern to vibrate  he  slid it past the tight ring of muscle and pushed the button. He groaned as the vibrations his his prostate, causing the pleasure center of his brain to ignite. He stroked his cock harder and faster while continuing to up the setting and hold the button down as long as he could, until his brain exploded in a flash of white light as he screamed and cum shot out of his cock. He lay there, unaware of anything but the slowly fading waves of pleasure that rippled through his body as both of his hearts tried to beat their way out of his chest. He came back to himself, cum cold on his hand and belly, well aware he'd been out for a couple of hours. He looked at the sonic and flinched, no wonder he'd been out of it for so long, the setting was at 9. He cleaned up and got dressed, part of his brain vowing to never do it again, the other wondering what would happen at 10.


End file.
